ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Valyrian Steel
Valyrian steel was invented in Valyria, and was used to make weapons and various other items of unparalleled quality. Magic and spells play a role in its forging, which makes the steel special and gives it magical characteristics. The forging process of Valyrian steel was lost in the Doom, but some houses both in Essos and Westeros still hold Valyrian steel ancestral weapons. More still are scattered, lost, around the world, waiting to be found. Known Valyrian Steel Westeros The North * Ice, the ancestral executioner's greatsword of House Stark. Wielded by House Stark * Dread, the longsword of House Bolton. Currently wielded by House Bolton. * Hoarfrost '''- The ancestral two-handed axe of Greystark. After the destruction of their house, the axe was granted to House Ashwood. Currently in possession of House Ashwood. * '''Folly, the shield of House Crowl, once gifted to a bastard from Winterfell, bearing the etched design of a howling direwolf astride Skagos. * Throatcutter - dagger of House Reed with a simple wood-and-leather construction. * Nightfall, the ancestral blade of House Harlaw and currently in the possession of House Stark. * Titan's Crown, a helmet of Valyrian steel made in the fashion of the Titan of Braavos. Found in the belongings of a bandit king, currently in the possession of House Mormont. The Iron Islands * Red Rain, the sword of House Drumm, which was stolen by them in a raid. Wielded by House Drumm. The Vale * Lady Forlorn, the ancestral sword of House Corbray, currently in the possession of House Corbray * Quarrel, t'''he dagger with a dragonbone hilt wielded by Bran Stark's failed assassin, and currently in the possession of House Arryn following the arrest and execution of Petyr Baelish. * '''Eagle's Claw, the bastard sword of House Hunter. Currently wielded by House Hunter. The Riverlands * Crab's Pincer, Valyrian steel axe possessed by House Celtigar. * Vantage, the axe of House Vance of Wayfarer's Rest. Currently wielded by House Vance. * Bonebreaker, the ancestral warpick of House Pemford. Claimed by Lord Edmure Bigglestone after defeating Lord Tristifer Pemford in a trial by combat in the year 54 A.C., raising outcry from House Pemford. Currently in possesion of House Bigglestone. The Westerlands * Gatekeeper, the ancestral bastard sword of House Lefford. Currently wielded by House Lefford. * Conqueror, the ancestral halberd of House Greenfield. According to legend, it was taken from an Andaalosi warlord by a warrior of House Greenfield during the Age of Heroes. Currently wielded by House Greenfield. * Kingslayer, axe of House Kenning of Kayce, rumored to have been the axe that slew two Hoares, follows standard Ironborn axe patterns with quotes from the Book of the Warrior carved into the shaft and head. * Arrogance, a dragonbone longbow of House Yew, fashioned from the bones of Drogon after the Battle of the Blackwater. The Reach * Heartsbane, the ancestral two-handed greatsword of House Tarly, currently in the possession of House Tarly. * Orphan-Maker, the ancestral sword of House Roxton. Wielded by House Roxton. * Vigilance, the ancestral sword of House Hightower. Wielded by Ser Damion Lannister. * Sting, the bastard sword of House Beesbury. Currently in the possession of House Beesbury. * Barrel-breaker, the ancestral axe-hammer of House Fossoway of Cider Hall. The Crownlands * Sunset, ancestral sword of House Darklyn. Stolen from the family during the Defiance of Duskendale. Lost in the Sack of King’s Landing in 283AC. Rediscovered by Varys the Spider and returned to Renly Baratheon at the end of the War of the Seven King’s. Now in the possession of House Rosby. * Firethorne, the ancestral morningstar of House Thorne. Currently wielded by House Thorne. * Valour, the longsword of House Rosby. Currently wielded by House Rosby. The Stormlands * Blackfyre, the sword of Aegon I Targaryen. Carried by all Targaryen kings until Aegon IV, who gave it to his bastard Daemon, who rose in rebellion against the Targaryens, taking the sword's name for his house. Now the ancestral sword of House Blackfyre, currently wielded by Daemon Blackfyre. * Stranger's Kiss, the longsword of House Lonmouth. Historically wielded by Lord Commander Lon Lonmouth. Currently in the possession of House Rosby. * Lightning, the ancestral bastard-sword of House Dondarrion. Currently in the possession of Orys I Baratheon. Dorne * Scarab, the spear of House Martell. Currently held by Daeron Martell. * Regency, the bastard sword of House Manwoody. Currently wielded by House Manwoody. Essos Braavos *'Titan's Roar', the ancestral longsword of House Antaryon. Currently wielded by Marro Antaryon. *'Shipbreaker', the ancestral longsword of House Prestayn. Currently wielded by House Prestayn *'Peacemaker', the bravo's blade of the First Sword of Braavos. Currently wielded by the First Sword. Lorath *'Verglas', the ancestral longsword of the extinct House Vollin. Now traditionally owned by the Prince of the Streets during their term of service. Currently wielded by Prince Ennahran. Pentos *'Wisdom', ancestral greatsword of House Brenyl. Currently wielded by House Brenyl. *'Prosperity', ancestral longsword of House Narratys. Currently wielded by House Narratys Myr * Viridian, '''the ancestral greatsword of House Drahar. Currently wielded by House Drahar. Tyrosh * '''Shade, the ancestral shortsword of House Mopyr. Currently wielded by House Mopyr. * Forgefire, the ancestral greatsword of House Adarys. Currently wielded by House Adarys. Lys *'Lady Loss', dagger of House Rogare. Currently wielded by House Rogare. *'Bloodmoon', ancestral longsword of House Vhassyl. Currently wielded by House Vhassyl. Volantis *Valyrian Steel Gauntlets owned by House Staegone. Currently worn by House Staegone. *Valyrian Steel Helmet owned by House Maegyr. Currently worn by House Maegyr. *'Red Lord's Light', ancestral axe of House Aerteris. Currently wielded by House Aerteris. Norvos *'Bell's Sound', the axe of House Golathis. Currently wielded by House Golathis. Qohor *Valyrian Steel Plate Armour owned by House Mott. Currently worn by House Mott. Meereen * Nightrider, a Valyrian steel arakh found on the battlefield after the Battle of Extinction during The Dragon Queen's Consolidation and presented to Daenerys shortly afterwards. Currently owned by House Targaryen. * Dragon's Crest, a Valyrian Steel Helmet, given to Baelor Targaryen by a stranger in Meereen. Currently owned by House Targaryen. Qarth *'Severance', a longsword owned by one of the Thirteen of Qarth. *'Eclipse', a greatsword in possession of The Undying. = Many, many more in the various bazaars of the Free Cities and Qarth, if one has the eyes to spot them and the coin, of course. Lost Valyrian Steel * Truth, the ancestral longsword of House Rogare last wielded by Moredo Rogare of Lys. * Mazemaker, the ancestral short sword of House Ennahran. Stolen by the Fisher Prince Mestos Mestir during his attempted coup of the city. Last seen in Mestos' possession as he fled into the maze upon the isle of Lorassyon. * High Tide, the Valyrian steel greatsword of House Agnalor of Valysar. Fate uncertain, although its last owner Rhaemar Agnalor supposedly walks the Bridge of Dream, having succumb to greyscale. * Lamentation, ancestral Valyrian steel sword of House Royce. * Longclaw, the ancestral longsword of House Mormont has lost beyond the Wall. Found by Styr Thenn. * Dark Sister, one of the ancestral swords of House Targaryen, once owned by Visenya Targaryen. Last owned by Brynden Rivers. Category:Valyrian Steel